Black Adam
}} Black Adam is Shazam's nemesis: a dark reflection of the powers of the Egyptian gods. Driven by his constant anger and desire for vengeance, Adam's stamina of Shu, speed of Heru, strength of Amon, wisdom of Zehuit, power of Aton, and courage of Mehu (S.H.A.Z.A.M.) can level cities in moments. Background The original champion of the wizard Shazam during Ancient Egypt, Teth-Adam lost his way after the deaths of his wife and children and used his powers for selfish gain, becoming known as the Black Adam. Entombed by Shazam, Adam was inadvertently released by the Batson family and has since acted as Shazam’s polar nemesis. Black Adam's last wave of destruction began World War III. Now, Black Adam broods on the throne of the militant Middle Eastern country of Kahndaq, plotting deadly vengeance against his enemies. Warped by loss and tragedy, Black Adam is determined to resurrect his dead love, Isis. Alternate Future In the alternate timeline where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Black Adam challenges Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) to battle following the latter slaying Giganta. As Adam overpowers Jordan, Flash (Barry Allen) races to his assistance, however, Adam ignites a combined explosion as Hal's gathered Willpower, Barry's Speed Force and Adam's Power Word converge, disrupting the entire battlefield and killing numerous soldiers on both sides. On Luthor's order, Adam then confronts a newly empowered and enraged Superman. Superman easily overpowers him, killing Adam with his heat vision. As Brainiac begins his invasion, Luthor has Adam use his power word one last time to free his armour from Brainiac's control. However, as Adam was now dead, Teth Adam was no longer able to transform and Luthor left him to be eviscerated by Brainiac's Enforcers. Combat Statistics *Black Adam (Kahndaq) *Black Adam (Shady Nightclub) *Fearsome Black Adam *Black Adam (Legends PvP) Involvement *Attempting to resurrect his beloved Isis through the assistance of Felix Faust, Adam captures Giganta, Doctor Fate, Brother Blood and Zatanna to aid in a resurrection ritual in Kahndaq. Using the magic of the Lazarus Pits, undead begin rising throughout the city to the point that members of both the Justice League of America and the Secret Society of Super-Villains send a group of new heroes and new villains to stop the ritual before Adam unleashes an army of undead unto the world. *Still attempting to bring his wife back from the dead, Adam and Faust invade a Kahndaq exhibit at Gotham University. Heroes and Villains alike must battle their way through the undead hordes surrounding the university and stop the ritual. *Black Adam is a playable character for Legends PvP and Legends PvE. *Black Adam is one of the iconic villains who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. Heroes *He appears as a random boss in the Shady Nightclub Duo. *A Sinestro Corps version of Black Adam is a bounty for heroes in the War of the Light Part I DLC. Villains *He is the PvP arena mentor for villain players. Trivia *Black Adam first appeared in Marvel Family #1 (December 1945). *Black Adam is voiced by Alexander Brandon. *Teth-Adam is a remote descendant of Egypt's first Pharaoh, . This is one of the reasons why the Wizard Shazam chose him to be his first champion. Gallery File: BlackAdam_fig_color.jpg|Production Body Poses File: BlackAdam_head_line.jpg|Production Head Shots File: DC_ren_icnChar_BlackAdam_multi.jpg|Rendered Body Poses File:BlackAdamJaredBrunner.jpg File:297400adam.jpg File: WPBlackAdam.jpg File:BA-n-GreenLantern.jpg|Battle of Metropolis concept File:Adam1.png File:Screen24.png File:Talk Screen - Black Adam.png Black Adam Gallery Page See also *Kahndaq *Shazam *Isis *Shroud of Anubis External links * Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Society Category:Vendors Category:Kahndaq Category:Black Adam Category:Male Category:Electricity powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Magic Category:Justice Society Villains